


La condecoración de Zoro

by CerezaSP



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace es un dependiente de tienda, Bepo es un gato de angora, Chopper es un pomerania, Law es top, Law es un exhibicionista, Luffy es un ingenuo, M/M, No es más que helado, Phoenix Wright se lleva, Sanji prefiere no preguntar, Sexo dentro de un probador, Sexo público, Zoro es bottom, Zoro es un masoquista
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/pseuds/CerezaSP
Summary: Zoro va a recibir un premio de kendo y debe acudir elegante a la entrega del premio. Acude a Law en busca de ayuda con la ropa. ¿Conseguirán encontrar algo apropiado?Law x Zoro EXPLÍCITO
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 11





	La condecoración de Zoro

**Author's Note:**

> Me ha llevado más tiempo de lo habitual escribir esto, pero me alegro de haberlo terminado. Desde que comenzó la cuarentena no había podido escribir NADA nuevo, por lo que por ahora puedo decir que ya se me ha pasado. Espero que os guste~.

**LA CONDECORACIÓN DE ZORO**

Cerró la puerta de su piso detrás de sí, apoyando la espalda sobre ella y dejando caer todo su peso. Su móvil vibró débilmente en su bolsillo.

Dejó las llaves de la casa y del coche en el bol que tenía en el recibidor de la entrada, se quitó la gabardina negra para percharla en uno de los ganchos de la pared y se descalzó uno y otro pie tirando de los zapatos con la punta de sus dedos de los pies. Su móvil vibró de nuevo.

Después, se inclinó con cierta dificultad para acariciar a su gato de angora, Bepo, quien había ido a saludarle con unos gorjeos felices. Tras rascarle brevemente detrás de las orejas, Law volvió a enderezarse con dificultad y caminó a oscuras por su piso, si bien la luz ya entraba por las cortinas entrecerradas.

El joven médico se fue desnudando de camino al baño donde encendió la ducha, dejando un reguero de ropa a sus espaldas. Tomó una ducha de cinco minutos, lo suficiente para que el agua le calase hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos pero no para relajarse y quedarse dormido sobre el plato de ducha (práctica que, tras turnos de 24 horas en el hospital, había acabado en una ocasión en una ceja abierta). 

Una vez fuera de la ducha, seco y con el albornoz colgado de su percha en la puerta, Law se movió medio adormilado hacia su habitación vistiendo únicamente unos boxers. De camino a su cuarto, escuchó el sonido de su móvil vibrando de nuevo y se agachó para recuperar el aparato del bolsillo de sus vaqueros tirados en el recibidor. 

Dejó caer en la cama su cansado cuerpo al tiempo que soltaba un pesado suspiro. El móvil se iluminó con una nueva notificación seguida de una vibración; el reloj de la pantalla marcaba casi las 8 am. Su turno había terminado a las 7 y, tras consumir su energía restante en no tener accidentes al volante, lo único que le pedía el cuerpo era dormir. Hizo un último esfuerzo en abrir sus párpados tras una nueva vibración en su mano y activó la app de mensajes instantáneos. 

Tenía cientos de mensajes en los chats grupales, silenciados para no estresarle más durante el día, algunos otros eran de conversaciones privadas que mantenía con regularidad con sus amigos más cercanos. Una de ellas, la que más arriba se encontraba, indicaba que era esa persona la que le había avasallado con los últimos mensajes. Deslizando un pulgar tatuado, abrió la conversación con Zoro.

_[R. Zoro, 07:35:24] dice:  
Buenos días Law, supongo que ya habrás vuelto del turno en el hospital._

_[R. Zoro, 07:35:24] dice:  
Espero que ese idiota de Vergo no te haya vuelto a hacer doblar el turno._

_[R. Zoro, 07:35:55] dice:  
Ya podría cuidarte más, dado que eres de sus preferidos._

_[R. Zoro, 07:37:02] dice:  
Me pasaré esta mañana a hablar con Mihawk para aclarar algunos puntos de la programación de clases del próximo trimestre. Me ha dicho que me irá informando sobre detalles de la ceremonia cuando los vaya sabiendo._

_[R. Zoro, 07:38:51] dice:  
Lo que sí ha remarcado es que debo ir con ropa formal, nada de uniformes de trabajo. Así que había pensado en darme una vuelta esta tarde por el Centro Comercial Sabaody. ¿Te vienes?_

_[R. Zoro, 07:41:33] dice:  
Luego he quedado con Luffy y Sanji para tomar algo allí cerca. Luffy se moría por volver a comer los gofres esos de bolitas._

_[R. Zoro, 07:56:57] dice:  
Dime algo antes de acostarte. No te duermas antes de leerme._

Law bostezó, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Seleccionó un mensaje y escribió rápidamente una respuesta.

_[T.D.W. Law, 08:01:13] dice:  
Respuesta a mensaje [R. Zoro, 07:38:51] dice:  
Lo que sí ha remarcado es que debo ir con ropa formal, nada de uniformes de trabajo. Así que había...  
OK, voy. Vente a comer mañana._

El joven cirujano bloqueó el móvil antes de saber si se había enviado el mensaje, dándolo por hecho. Silenció el móvil tras desconectar el wifi y dejó caer el aparato en la mesilla, volviendo a suspirar pesadamente.

No se molestó en poner una alarma. No solía dormir mucho.

Cerró los ojos, luchando por despejar la mente. Notó el colchón hundirse levemente ante un nuevo peso sobre la cama: Bepo se acercó a su mano, ronroneando, y le cabeceó en busca de caricias. Trafalgar movió perezosamente la mano hasta posarla sobre la mullida cabeza del minino y le arrascó un par de veces hasta que Bepo, satisfecho, se hizo un ovillo en la cama junto a él. 

\---

El ronroneo de Bepo inundaba su cabeza.

Law estaba acostumbrado a que su mascota fuera y viniera a su antojo por la casa, bien a acurrucarse con él, bien a pasear o a explorar. Por eso los movimientos del gato en la cama no molestaban a su dueño, quien los sentía, se daba la vuelta y seguía durmiendo. Bepo era bastante dependiente para ser un gato, aunque había aprendido a ir por su cuenta cuando su dueño lo dejaba inumerables horas solo en casa. Eso no lo había vuelto más rebelde contra su humano, sino más dóbil y amoroso cuando le prestaban atención o no consideraba amenazada su existencia.

Debía estar especialmente cariñoso esa vez, pues Law comenzó a sentir las patas del gato sobre su cuerpo, acariciándole con enormes mechones de pelo mientras restregaba su albino cuerpo contra él. Law masculló algo ininteligible en sueños, dándose la vuelta para evitar al animal. Pronto volvió a sentir el cosquilleo de los pelos sobre sus piernas y torso, así que estiró una mano somnolienta al colchón en busca de las sábanas y se arropó hasta los hombros, como si de un escudo se tratase. 

Durante unos segundos Law estuvo en paz, pensando que Bepo había captado la indirecta. Volvía a sumirse en un profundo sueño, abriendo ligeramente la boca en suaves suspiros. Pero, de repente y con mucha parsimonia, empezó a notar las peludas patitas almohadilladas esta vez pisando sus patillas, su mejilla y su perilla. La ira comenzó a subirle de nuevo, murmurando maldiciones en forma de gruñidos y sin abrir los ojos.

-...mecagüenlaputa, BEPO- consiguió articular, aunque sus miembros parecían no estar conectados a su cerebro y no respondían a las órdenes de ahogar con sus propias manos a aquella bola de pelo. 

Un maullido lastimero le contestó, con inmensa pena.

Law entreabrió los ojos, ya marcados con ojeras desde hacía varios días, para ver de frente la cara de su angora mirándolo triste e intensamente. Por entre sus orejas sobresalía pelo corto y verde. _“Qué cojones...”_. El cerebro del médico no estaba logrando funcionar bien aún, sin dormir apenas y con la luz aún iluminando la habitación. _¿No había cerrado las persianas...?_

Pronto se percató de que Bepo se había quedado muy quieto, en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraba y, al abrir los ojos del todo, vio unas manos grandes y firmes sujetando las patas blancas del minino. El animal no hacía nada por resistirse, pero era evidente que no se sentía cómodo atrapado como estaba. Law levantó una mano para hacer de visera sobre los ojos, que aún se acostumbraban a la iluminación. Justo en ese momento, pudo apreciar movimientos en los brazos alrededor de Bepo y éste fue alzado mínimamente hasta ser depositado encima de unas fuertes piernas. Una vez libre, Bepo maulló débilmente y comenzó a apretar su cabeza contra el pecho de la persona que le sujetaba hasta hacía un momento. El joven sonrió, dejando que una risa reverberara dentro de su pecho antes de volver a levantar las manos y acariciar al animal por detrás de las orejas. Los tres pendientes que llevaba en la oreja izquierda tintinearon cuando el chico peliverde levantó la vista hasta cruzarse con la de Law, cuyos ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y cólera.

-Buenos días- saludó el recién llegado, con una mueca burlona. Law gruñó rodando los ojos y metiendo la cabeza debajo de las sábanas. - Ey, no te duermas otra vez. Me habías invitado a comer y a sake.

-Qué diablos, yo me acababa de acostar- gimió roncamente el moreno. La almohada se levantó sola de su cara, incidiendo de nuevo los rayos de sol sobre él. Law siseó como un vampiro que se quema, haciendo que Bepo se asustara, saltase de encima de Zoro y huyera por el pasillo a buscar un escondite. La cosa no mejoró cuando, sin haber dejado de quejarse quedamente, Law recibió un mullido impacto en toda la cara. Se incorporó con rapidez, desvió el nuevo golpe que Zoro estaba preparando y le envió un derechazo directo a las costillas. 

-¿QUÉ COÑO CREES QUE HACES?- escupió Law con voz envenenada. Roronoa se inclinó de dolor, riéndose entre dientes, y soltó el almohadón como símbolo de paz.

-Bueno, ya estás despierto, ¿verdad? ¿Te parece que comamos algo? Me muero de hambre- dijo, sin inmutarse ante la férrea mirada de su compañero. Al no recibir respuesta de éste, y preparándose para recibir otro golpe del enfurecido médico, Zoro añadió:- Cocinaré yo.

La cama se hinchó al levantarse Zoro de ella, encaminándose con tranquilidad hacia otra parte de la casa. Law se pasó la mano por la cara, apretándose el puente de la nariz para disminuir el dolor que sentía. Sin coordinar demasiado bien sus miembros, se puso en pie y siguió al otro hombre, quien ya andaba abriendo armarios en su cocina.

Por suerte, lo primero que le recibió al entrar en la cocina fue una humeante taza de café recién hecho. Con un breve vistazo, encontró que la cafetera estaba repleta de oro negro para él. _“La felicidad”_ , sintió a su cerebro pensar; pero sus manos ya habían alcanzado la taza para echar un larguísimo trago. Se sentó en una silla, dejando un segundo los ojos cerrados mientras la cafeína le bajaba por el cuerpo y le comenzaba a espabilar. Tomó otro sorbo, esta vez con más calma, notando que su mal humor se reducía un poco. Tras unos segundos sintió una mirada sobre él y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Zoro, quien movía algo en una sartén. Éste sonrió socarronamente y Law bufó, tapando su boca con un nuevo sorbo.

-No pienses que por tenerme listo el café te has librado -masculló hacia el peliverde, quien se movía con soltura por la estancia recolectando cosas para la comida. Sobre la mesa, Trafalgar se fijó en que se encontraban el móvil de su compañero y el suyo propio; debía habérselo traído él.

-No pretendo “librarme”, sino que al menos estés en condiciones de dar una pelea decente- respondió Roronoa con calma, vertiendo líquido en la sartén. El moreno miraba sus movimientos fluídos mientras poco a poco se sentía más despierto. El otro varón vestía ropa ajustada deportiva, consistente en unos shorts oscuros por medio muslo y una camiseta de tirantes que marcaba su espectacular torso. Su culo, si bien algo tapado, se dejaba notar con el movimiento de sus piernas hacia uno u otro lado. Movimientos que no dejaban indiferentes a Law, quien cuando se quiso dar cuenta, no hacía más que seguirlos con la mirada como hipnotizada. Sacudió la cabeza, levantándose a ponerse otra taza de café.

-Te mataré mientras duermes- aseguró, ganándose una risita de su compañero. Se apoyó en la isla del centro de la cocina, con una mano en la taza de café y otra en su smartphone.- ¿Cómo has entrado?

-He usado tu llave de repuesto- explicó Zoro, echando unos tallarines al guiso y dándose la vuelta para acomodarse en la silla que antes ocupaba Law. Se había servido una fría cerveza de la nevera a la cual le faltaban dos sorbos para terminarse. Se encogió de hombros al recibir la dura mirada del cirujano:- No es mi culpa. He llamado al timbre varias veces y, después de que una señora con muy mal genio me ha dicho que no era en ese piso, he llamado aquí y no contestabas. Te he mandado mensajes al móvil desde el portal. No tenía forma de saber si te habías caído en la ducha -recuerda que fui yo quien te llevó a urgencias- o te habías quedado en coma desde anoche...

-Mi llave de emergencia no es para que la uses estando yo en casa- sermoneó Law, acabando su segunda taza.- Podría haber venido con cualquiera a casa, y tú no tienes derecho a usarla sin mi permiso.

-Bueno- contraatacó Zoro, entrecerrando los ojos con gesto de mal humor-, entonces digamos que es una suerte que la haya usado sin tu permiso, ya que Bepo no tenía ni comida ni agua y llevabas fuera desde...¿qué, la noche anterior?

Law cerró la boca, sorprendido, y volvió la cabeza hacia el maullido lastimero que sonó al escuchar su nombre. Bepo, saliendo de debajo de un taburete, tenía fijos sus grandes ojos negros hacia su dueño, como si estuviera haciendo pucheros. Ante esto, la dura mirada de Law se ablandó, agachándose mientras invitaba al animal a acercarse. Una vez al alcance de su mano, lo cogió y lo posó sobre su regazo, abrazándolo dulcemente.

-Perdona, Bepo-susurró, apoyando la cabeza sobre el mullido pelo blanco-, me olvidé de ti.

Bepo volvió a maullar suavemente, iniciando un ronroneo mientras apretaba sus almohadillas en los brazos desnudos de Law: ya estaba todo perdonado. El chico de tatuajes sonrió, levantando la cabeza al escuchar a Zoro resoplar, incrédulo.

-Jamás te va a guardar rencor por nada de lo que le hagas-dijo el peliverde, señalando con un gesto a lo que ahora era una pelota con orejas.- Míralo: te adora.

Trafalgar volvió a reír.

-No soy al único; te trata como si te conociera de toda la vida, y no te conoce desde hace tanto. Tienes como un imán para los gatos- se quedó pensativo y después añadió, con una sonrisa malvada:- Será que los iguales seentienden entre ellos; tú también comes y duermes como si no existiera otra cosa en la vida.

Law esquivó de un manotazo el palillo que Zoro estaba mordisqueando, riendo ante la malhumorada expresión del otro.

-Sí, tú ríete mientras puedas, que el día menos pensado me llevaré a Bepo a mi casa para que viva feliz junto a Chopper.- Chopper era el pomerania de Zoro, fruto de una relación anterior. El perrito era adorable, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo e incluso cualquier animal se relacionaba de forma animada con él. Luffy solía decir que el perro podía comunicarse con el resto de los animales.

Ante el comentario, Law puso cara de espanto y cubrió a Bepo con sus brazos, desafiando a Zoro a que lo intentase pasando por él primero. El peliverde hizo gesto de moverse hacia él cuando el agua de los tallarines comenzó a rebosar de la sartén, apresurándose entonces a apagar los fuegos. 

-La comida está lista- anunció, buscando dos cuencos, y empezó a servir generosas raciones para ambos.

\--------------

Zoro era un buen tío. Law y él se conocían desde adolescentes; Law le sacaba un par de años. Coincidieron cuando empezaron a ir a clases extraescolares de kendo. Zoro era muy bueno y había progresado rápidamente a cursos superiores, llegando al nivel de Law. En clase, ambos destacaban por sus habilidades y pronto se hicieron amigos. 

Durante su juventud mantuvieron el contacto saliendo después de clase a hacer algún plan y, las semanas que estaban más ocupados con los estudios, mantenían su cercanía aprovechando las clases de kendo. Cuando Law pasó a la Facultad de Medicina empezaron a verse menos, pero siguieron saliendo juntos cuando podían y se mantenían informados a través de sus móviles. Al acabar el instituto, Zoro no pretendía seguir estudiando en la universidad sino que se centró más seriamente en su pasión: el kendo. Realizó varios cursos de formación para la enseñanza y en pocos años alcanzó uno de los más altos grados. Le ofrecieron un puesto en la propia escuela en la que había progresado como alumno y ahora, con ventitrés años, se ganaba la vida como profesor de kendo de varias clases, tanto de niveles infantiles como de adultos.

La última novedad de la que había informado a Law era que iban a concederle un galardón por sus aptitudes, ya que era el hombre más joven que había avanzado tan rápido por los diferentes grados de maestría. Se realizaría una ceremonia en conmemoración y se le haría entrega de un pequeño obsequio-medalla.

Había sido el tema de conversación de toda la comida.

-¿Viste a Mihawk?- preguntó Law, apoyando el brazo en el reposabrazos del sofá. En su mano volvía haber una taza de café, esta vez de tamaño mediano. Zoro, en el brazo contrario del sofá, afirmó con la cabeza mientras se servía un poco de sake en un cuenco japonés.

-Me dijo que no iba a ser algo muy grande, sólo una pequeña reunión donde se invitará a venir a representantes famosos y altos rangos de la Escuela, por la apariencia y tal. Luego se servirá una comida algo más informal en el Baratie. Contando a todos los alumnos senior que confirmen la asistencia, no llegaremos a las setenta personas.

Dio un trago, disfrutando del licor mientras acariciaba distraídamente a Bepo, quien se encontraba ronroneando en su regazo casi dormido. Law hacía años que había dejado de ir a practicar kendo asiduamente, pero siempre que podía sacaba tiempo para entrenar con su katana. En la Escuela le conocían bien, y su amistad con Zoro le había llevado a más reencuentros con compañeros y profesores de los que habría pensado nunca.

-Vendrás, ¿no?- preguntó Zoro, encarnando una ceja. No tenía intención de presmir de su galardón con Trafalgar, pero eran amigos y en cualquier caso, era una buena oportunidad (como otra cualquiera) de verse y pasar un rato juntos.

Law se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo los más prestigiosos espadachines pueden ir, según lo que has dicho del aforo. Y, de todos modos, no he recibido ninguna invitación.- Vio que Zoro tenía intención de interrumpirle, asi que añadió:- Aunque estuviera invitado, sabes que no depende de mí. Puedo intentar cambiar turnos en el hospital pero, en última instancia, soy al que llaman para operaciones de emergencia.

Roronoa masculló algo sobre los ascendientes del jefe de Law, mientras seguía dando cuenta de la pequeña botellita. Tras beberse la última gota, volvió a mirar al médico.

-Bueno. Pero sigue en pie lo de esta tarde, ¿verdad?

-Por descontado- sonrió Law.- ¿Has pensado ya en qué quieres buscarte?

-Algo que no desentone mucho, ya sabes que no me gusta demasiado ir tan formal...

-Cuando la ocasión lo requiere, es neccesario ponerse algo decente- respondió Law, a lo que echó una rápida mirada al cuerpo de Zoro. Éste salía a hacer ejercicio todas las mañanas, consistente sobre todo en correr para aumentar la resistencia y después trabajar músculo. Al haber salido a hacer recados, Law suponía que habría alterado la sucesión del entrenamiento y lo primero que se había quitado serían las series de pesas y máquinas. Y había salido de su casa embutido en unos pantalones deportivos, cortos y oscuros, junto a una camiseta blanca de tirantes que no dejaba nada a la imaginación sobre su musculoso torso. De hecho, este mismo conjunto era el que llevaba en ese momento, apreciándose de él en todo momento un fuerte olor a sudor. Aunque, en opinión de Law, a él por lo menos no le resultaba del todo desagradable.

El peliverde compuso una sonrisa pícara.

-Por si no lo sabías, yo también puedo escanearte a ti. Y mejor que tú, de hecho- dijo, refiriéndose a que el cirujano no había intentado vestirse más apropiadamente para estar con su visita sino que simplemente seguía en calzoncillos. 

-Yo por lo menos no voy chorreando sudor. Podrías haberte cambiado para ir de compras.

Zoro rió.

-De hecho, traigo una muda de ropa en la mochila... Me preguntaba si me dejarías darme una ducha antes de marcharnos- sonrió, sin ninguna inocencia, ante la mirada incrédula de Law quien, tras unos segundos, miró su reloj.

-Te doy quince minutos. Si cuando acabe de vestirme no estás listo, me voy sin ti.

\---

Aparcaron el coche de Law en una de las dos plantas subterráneas del centro comercial Sabaody. Desde allí, tomaron un ascensor que subía directamente a la planta baja del complejo comercial. Law había optado por coger a Zoro de la mano y dirigirle dulcemente por el camino correcto (era exagerado que, tras salir del coche, el peliverde se hubiera confundido de dirección **TRES** veces antes de encontrar el camino hacia el ascensor), así que durante el ascenso Zoro mascullaba malhumorado sobre la humillación de ser arrastrado por el brazo, mientras el resto de personas que subían junto a ellos disimulaban sonrisas.

La primera planta del centro comercial, a nivel del suelo, estaba sobre todo dirigido a féminas, tal y como lucían los escaparates. Además, la mayor parte de la superficie la cubría un supermercado y algunas zonas de juego infantil. Zoro y Law subieron a la planta de arriba.

La segunda planta llevaba tiendas de moda, sobre todo de fiesta, maquillaje y complementos. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a una de las tiendas que se encontraban más al fondo de la planta, junto a las cristaleras que daban al exterior. Albergaba moda para jóvenes, incluyendo varios sectores como el infantil. Zoro indicó que iba a buscar a algún dependiente para que le indicase dónde encontrar ropa que se ajustase a sus preferencias. 

Law asintió y se puso a curiosear por las estanterías y mesas, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Había música sonando de fondo; algunas canciones le sonaban de poner la radio de camino al trabajo. El joven médico se paseó entre las mesas, siguiendo con la cabeza el ritmo de una de las canciones con más éxito de las últimas semanas. Torcía entre las mesas mirando la mercancía expuesta, como si fuera un mercado, soltando algun murmullo de aprobación o desconcierto ante lo que encontraba.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de cómo unos gritos de júbilo se acercaban corriendo hacia él hasta que un cuerpecito chocó contra su pierna. Un objeto duro de plástico se apretó contra su espinilla del impacto y Law soltó un siseo de dolor, mirando hacia el suelo. Un niño de pelo rosa recogía sus gafas a tientas, sujetándose con la otra mano el chichón que comenzaba a salirle. Una pequeña pistola de juguete había resbalado de su mano y se encontraba tirada cerca del pie de Law, tras habérsele clavado con ahínco en la pierna. Otro muchachito, rubio y poco mayor que el que se había chocado con el médico, se paró en seco delante del pelirrosa mientras reía a carcajadas, sujetando otra pistola de juguete.

-¡Te tengo, Corsario Coby! ¡Ya no puedes escapar!

El nombrado Coby, con una lágrima acumulada en el ojo por el dolor del golpe, hizo un gesto con la mano instando al otro a parar con el juego.

-¡Te he dicho que no soy un pirata!- chilló, acomodándose las gafas. Levantó con vergüenza la cara hacia la persona con la que había chocado. Enfundado en chupa de cuero, un sombrero moteado y unos zapatos de tacón imponentes, el hombre le miraba desde muy arriba con los ojos encendidos de furia. Más que un hombre, parecía un terrible demonio de patas alargadas. Coby tragó saliba, conteniendo un gritito de puro pánico, mientras el otro niño se quedaba rígido ante la estampa diabólica de Law. Ante el miedo de represalias, Helmeppo lanzó rápidamente el arma que aún sujetaba y levantó las manos en señal de indefensión, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar un sollozo.

-¡Lo... lo sentimos!- tartamudearon ambos niños en un hilo de voz. El hombre-diablo soltó un bufido a través de sus aletas nasales, haciendo que ambos retrocedieran un paso. Coby pisó su olvidada pistola y cayó de culo al suelo, ante lo que se apresuró a cubrirse la cabeza con las manos.

-¡Por favor, NO ME MATES!- suplicó, alzando la voz en un pequeño chillido. Algún Dios debió escuchar sus silenciosas plegarias para vivir hasta viejo, porque de repente una mano cayó sobre el hombro del demonio y lo apretó con firmeza.

-No os preocupéis; parece que muerde, pero no hace nada -dijo Zoro suavemente, indicando a su compañero con la cabeza.Trafalgar se había quedado mudo, no porque no fuera capaz de despellejar a cualquiera sólo usando las palabras, sino porque su código de compostura en público le obligaba a mantenerse sereno y cordial para relacionarse con los seres con los que compartía el genoma de la especie. Eso incluía a los individuos más jóvenes de su raza, los caóticos, irracionales y escandalosos niños. Cómo odiaba Law a los putos niños.

Por suerte, al joven profesor se le daban bien y enseguida congeniaba con ellos. Una vez que los niños le miraron tras sus palabras, se inclinó para levantar de un leve gesto a Coby por el brazo. Le entregó su pistola mientras el niño sorbía por la nariz, aguantando aún las ganas de ponerse a llorar y quedar finalmente a la merced del demonio.

-Este tipo es un tigre con mala leche al que no debéis molestar, porque es un soso y no le gusta jugar. Así que id a ver si buscáis a alguien más simpático por ahí.

Roronoa les dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y los niños se la devolvieron con sendas tímidas sonrisas, aún algo asustados pero confiados de que, al volver la espalda a esos dos desconocidos, no se los comerían vivos. Se alejaron ante la mirada de los dos amigos.

-No sé en qué lugar me deja ese comentario- se quejó Law, masajeándose ligeramente la pierna por debajo de la rodilla. Zoro se estiró, cruzando los brazos.

-Eres un jodido borde de mierda. ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

Trafalgar se encogió de hombros, sin darle una buena respuesta pero sin negar las palabras del otro. Prefirió obviar el tema, cambiando de asunto:

-¿Ya estás listo?

-Sí, lo estoy- asintió el peliverde, colocándose un poco la sudadera sobre los hombros. Law inclinó la cabeza, dispuesto a seguirle hacia la zona donde debieran encontrar la ropa que buscaba. Sin embargo, Zoro continuó:- Vamos a pagar. Las cajas están al fondo.

Law bloqueó de forma tosca su movimiento, parándose en el mismo sitio en el que estaba y con su cuerpo dirigido hacia el otro chico.

-Perdona, ¿qué?

-Ya tengo las cosas- respondió Zoro, levantando tenuemente una cesta que colgaba de su antebrazo. Dentro de la cesta, Law pudo ver varios tejidos en diferentes colores.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has terminado de escoger? ¡Si ni siquiera te lo has probado!- se quejó Law, incrédulo ante las nuevas noticias. Con un gesto brusco pescó una de las prendas y la extendió ante sí con mirada crítica. Se trataba de un jersey verde sobrio, con cuello alto y marcado con rayas finas verticales desde la altura de la cintura. Sin apartar la mirada, sacó otra de las prendas de la cesta: un pantalón oscuro, con pinzas en la cintura por encima del culo y planchado con la raya al medio, formal pero sin llegar a ser de traje. 

En conjunto, las dos prendas formaban un atuendo elegante, pero bastante simple.

-No te vas a llevar eso- el médico hizo un rollo con las prendas, las metió en la cesta y la posó sobre una mesa. El peliverde había empezado a protestar cuando se vió arrastrado fuera de la tienda firmemente, recorriendo el larguísimo pasillo hasta otra tienda. El escaparate de la que entraron no llamaba mucho la atención, y de hecho Zoro no recordaba haber prestado atención jamás a ese lugar en concreto. _“Corte Barbablanca”_ , rezaba el rótulo, y el más joven no pudo reprimir un gruñido.

-¿Qué coño, Law? Me llevas a una tienda de viejos- se quejó, sin poder evitar que siguieran tirando de él hacia el interior. El joven moreno se movía con facilidad por los mostradores y mesas de la tienda, como si estuviera muy familiarizado con el moviliario. Se acercaron a un mostrador reluciente donde un encargado parecía haber perdido algo por detrás de la mesa que se encontraba bajo el mostrador. O, más bien, como Zoro pudo comprobar al llegar a su lado, era que el dependiente estaba literalmente dormido sobre el mueble. 

Law soltó a Zoro del brazo para posar la mano sobre el hombro del dependiente. Después, le sacudió por el mismo, gentil pero enérgicamente.

-¡Ey, Ace! Despierta.

Zoro entrecerró los ojos, curioso, al ver alzar la cabeza a un joven moreno con melena casi hasta los hombros, pecoso y con mirada algo nublada. Parpadeó delante de ellos un par de veces, mirándolos uno por uno, hasta que focalizó la imagen de Trafalgar. Su amplia boca dibujó una sonrisa.

-¡Law! ¿Cómo te va?- dijo jovialmente, apoyando ambos codos sobre el mostrador. 

-Me va bien, gracias, estoy en mi día libre- respondió Law, levantando levemente las comisuras de su boca en una sonrisa.- ¿No te recetó Marco unos estimulantes para tu narcolepsia?

-Lo hizo. Y me iban bastante bien al principio. Pero me daban efectos secundarios que eran perjudiciales para su salud- dijo, y rió para sí mismo. Law encarnó una ceja, confundido.

-¿Tus medicamentos le causaban problemas _a Marco_? ¿Por qué?

Ace volvió a reír.

-Me provocaban ciertos efectos secundarios. Digamos que, para que yo durmiera unas cuantas horas de seguido por la noche, él tenía que pasarse despierto las horas anteriores... 

El médico profrió un resoplido de incredulidad. Ya se imaginaba qué tipo de efectos secundarios podían haberle causado a Ace para que su novio tuviera que mantenerse despierto con él. Si bien es verdad que hubo una temporada en la que Marco llegaba con mala cara al hospital, Law no lo había asociado con que Ace hubiera empezado a tomar antinarcolépticos hacía poco. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Zoro observaba la interacción sin intervenir. No conocía a Ace, pero su forma natural de desenvolverse le hacia sentir buenas vibraciones desde que se despertó. Lo mismo le pasó cuando conoció a Luffy. Mientras conversaban los dos morenos, Roronoa escudriñó al más joven de ellos. Su lenguaje corporal denotaba cercanía, charlando tranquilamente con Trafalgar. Vestía un uniforme que consistía en pantalones de vestir negros, zapatos oscuros y una camisa blanca con un bolsillo en el pectoral izquierdo con una identificación. En opinión de Zoro, si el tal Ace les hubiera preguntado qué querían beber, no le hubiera desentonado en absoluto.

-Bien, y dime, ¿cómo que hoy vienes acompañado?- introdujo Ace, posando sus oscuros ojos en los de Zoro. El peliverde observó con evidencia cómo Ace le recorría de cabeza a pies sucintamente, brillando en sus ojos un resplandor pícaro. Law se echó ligeramente hacia atrás para quedar a la misma distancia de Zoro.

-Disculpad, no os he presentado. Él es Ace, su novio Marco trabaja zona de geriatría del hospital.- Hizo una breve pausa, tras la cual apuntó con un pulgar al peliverde:- Él es Zoro, nos conocemos desde el instituto al coincidir en clases de kendo.

-Encantado- la sonrisa de Ace se amplió, recibiendo un leve gruñido de reconocmiento por parte de Zoro, y se estrecharon la mano firmemente por encima del mostrador. Después, Ace dirigió primero la mirada hacia Law y después hacia el otro hombre, mientras comenzaba a preguntar.- Y, ¿qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

-Zoro necesita ropa formal para una entrega de premios; él es el galardonado- explicó brevemente Law.- Me ha pedido ayuda para buscarle algo y he pensado directamente en venir aquí.

-En realidad, lo que le he pedido es opinión- intervino Zoro, cruzándose de brazos.- Pero me ha tirado mis elecciones a la cara. Y, como se supone que él es el entendido en moda, no tengo más remedio que ver lo que me ofrece. Pero, que quede claro- amenazó, dirigiendo un dedo hacia la cara de Law:- no pienso ponerme nada que lleve plumas o ningún tipo de pelaje.

Ace se rió a carcajadas, posando las manos en las caderas. Trafalgar rodó los ojos, poniendo una mueca que decía claramente: “No tienes ni idea de moda”. Su padre adoptivo, Rocinante, junto a su hermano Doflamingo, tenían una marca de moda propia desde que Law tenía memoria. Ambos eran expertos en diseño y patronaje de prendas y tenían cierta reputación como modistos, conocidos profesionalmente como “Corazonio & Jockinno”. Cora-san le había enseñado desde pequeño todo al respecto sobre moda y estilo y, si bien en algunos aspectos distaban en opiniones, el joven médico había crecido con un gran gusto y estilo impecable, siendo el centro de atención en celebraciones formales.

El cirujano volvió su atención al joven dependiente, quien dirigía una mirada divertida a Zoro.

-Querría que me buscases unas muestras de varios de los modelos que te suelo pedir yo. No hace falta que sean todos negros; si son gris oscuro o azul marino, también pueden estar bien. Que se los pruebe y ya decidimos.

Ace asintió, tomando nota mentalmente.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué talla le cojo?

Al momento, Zoro sintió dos penetrantes pares de ojos posados en su entrepierna, evaluándole sin ningún tipo de compasión. Zoro no tenía complejos, pero esas miradas tan directas a su parte baja le ponían bastante incómodo de repente. Law se rascó la perilla, pensativo.

-Tráenos la talla 38. Te digo algo si no le va bien.

El moreno pecoso asintió, echando a andar en una dirección fija por la tienda. Asimismo, Law puso rumbo en otra dirección haciendo ademanes para que Zoro le siguiese. De camino, el médico le fue poniendo en las manos varias camisas y corbatas de diferentes colores para combinar con ellas.

-Apuesto a que Sanji estaría encantado con mis opciones- dijo Law, sonriendo burlonamente hacia el espadachín, quien consiguió darle un codazo sobre la marcha. 

Llegaron a la que debía ser la zona de probadores: un grupo de cubículos cerrados, con puerta incluída, dotados en su interior de espejos, un pequeño banco y percheros varios. Estaban desiertos, todos con la puerta abierta. Law empujó con decisión a Zoro hacia el último de ellos, el más arrinconado de todos los de la tienda pero el que más cerca estaba de un amplio espejo de cuerpo entero, en la misma zona. Dejaron sus pertenencias personales sobre el banco de espera mientras Zoro cerraba la puerta tras de sí, apilando todas las prendas para comenzar a probárselas.

-Pruébate primero la camisa negra con la corbata blanca- oyó que Law le decía tras la puerta del cambiador. Con un silencioso suspiro, Zoro se puso manos a la obra y se desembarazó de la fina camiseta por la que había optado, sacando después la camisa seleccionada de su percha y desabrochando los botones superiores justos para metérsela por la cabeza sin quitar todos los botones. La estrategia no funcionó debido a que su espalda era mucho más ancha que la cintura de la prenda, así que acabó quitando todos los botones y abrochándolos salteados sobre su cuerpo. La camisa parecía ajustarse al cuerpo con suavidad. 

Mientras tanto, oía que fuera del probador Ace y Law estaban hablando con calma sobre las elecciones del dependiente y el médico parecía estar bastante satisfecho con ellas.

-Llámame si necesitáis algo más- oyó a Ace despedirse, tras lo cual la puerta del probador se abrió lo suficiente para que se deslizara por la apertura una mano tatuada apretando firmemente varias perchas con pantalones. Zoro murmuró un “gracias” mientras cogía las prendas y las colgaba de uno de los percheros, oyendo la puerta volver a cerrarse con un click.

-Coge primero los pantalones negros. Irán bien con el tono de la camisa.

Zoro desnudó sus piernas y se enfundó en los ajustados pantalones de vestir. Si bien no eran su tipo no le quedaban mal, aunque seguía prefiriendo la comodidad de unos vaqueros. Estos le tiraban demasiado, sobre todo por su entrepierna. Después, se enrolló la corbata elegida alrededor del cuello y salió, descalzo, a pedir opinión a su compañero. Law esperaba sentado en el banquito de fuera y levantó la cabeza cuando Zoro salió. Le miró con el ceño fruncido, evaluándole.

-Hmm, no me acaba de convencer. Pruébatela con los pantalones grises.

Zoro se cambió los pantalones y volvió a salir, acompañado con una corbata roja en la mano.

-¿Quizá...?

-Nop- cortó rápidamente Law, poniendo una mueca de disgusto ante el conjunto completo. Chasqueó brevemente la lengua.- ¿Sabes qué? Vuelve a ponerte los panalones negros. Camisa azul celeste y corbata negra.

Cuando se abrió la puerta de los probadores, Zoro salió con cara intrigada.

-Este conjunto... me resulta familiar... no puedo decir que me agrade del todo, pero siento como si no pudiera rechazarlo...- dijo el peliverde, levantando los ojos hacia Law. Para su sorpresa, el cirujano se mordía el labio tratando de esconder una pícara sonrisa.

-Ése es, de hecho, uno de los conjuntos favoritos de Kuroashi-ya...

-¡DESCARTADO!

Zoro se volvió a meter en el probador de un portazo, quitándose con rapidez la camisa celeste y desterrándola debajo del montón de ropa que tenía en el banco. No pensaba ponérsela como parte de ningún conjunto más. Para calmar los nervios, esta vez Law no propuso colores y fue Zoro quien salió con camisa blanca, corbata roja y pantalones azul oscuro. Se posó delante del espejo de cuerpo completo, dándose la vuelta para verse por detrás y hablándole al reflejo de Law.

-¿Qué tal éste?

Law apretó los labios entre sí, intentando (aunque no con muchas ganas) no herir los sentimientos de su amigo.

-Pareces un abogado defensor. 

Zoro frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿De qué narices hablas?

El médico desbloqueó su móvil y tecleó con soltura en un navegador de internet antes de girar la pantalla hacia el peliverde, mostrándole una imagen de dibujos.

-Phoenix Wright. Míralo, eres clavadito. Sólo te falta el pin del Colegio de Abogados.

Roronoa gruñó, mascullando por lo bajo sobre la gran cantidad de comparaciones que podía sacar Law en su presencia. 

-¡Muy bien! Pues entonces dime tú qué me pongo.

-Prueba camisa gris, pantalones negros, corbata negra.

-¿Qué voy, a un funeral?

-Bueno, pues ponte la corbata roja, así tienes un toque de color.

-Sí, del tajo que me voy a meter...

Trafalgar encarnó las cejas, obviando el comentario que oyó poco antes de que se volviese a cerrar la puerta. Se rascó la cabeza, pensativo, antes de hablar a la puerta cerrada del probador.

-Creo que falta algo con lo que poder enforcarse. Dame un momento, voy a traer unos zapatos.

El joven médico debía conocerse la tienda al dedillo, porque cuando Zoro salió del probador tenía plantados unos relucientes zapatos negros justo delante de él, de su talla exacta. Se calzó y se volvió hacia el espejo una vez más, apreciando el conjunto. La verdad es que el pequeño detalle de los zapatos era el toque final. Aunque el peliverde no estaba convencido aún del tono de la camisa. 

Cuando se giró hacia Law, este tenía cara en blanco, como si estuviera concentrándose. Una pequeña parte en la cabeza de Roronoa le agradeció lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para conseguirle el atuendo perfecto. Con las suelas de los zapatos resonando bajo sus firmes y decididos pasos, Zoro se dirigió hacia el probador de nuevo.

-¿Podrías conseguirme una camisa verde...?- dijo a su interlocutor, pensando un momento. Law sacudió tenuemente la cabeza.

-No. La luz de los focos la haría aclararse demasiado y no quedaría bien en un color suave. Deberías... -paró unos segundos; parecía que le costaba expresarse:- Deberías volver a los pantalones grises, camisa roja y corbata blanca. Y te he traído también un chaleco.

Zoro encarnó una ceja, mirando la nueva prenda que le tendía su amigo.

-¿Chaleco incluído? Creo que es pasarse, no me voy a casar ni nada por el estilo – ante esto, Law rodó los ojos.

-¿Quieres ponértelo? Si no te va, se saca y punto. No pierdes nada.

Zoro volvió a meterse, buscando las prendas seleccionadas. Una vez se colocó la corbata, se dispuso a ponerse el chaleco; éste tenía el pecho descuberto, abotonándose por debajo del mismo con seis botones parejos. El más cercano a su cintura no tuvo problema en ponérselo pero, a medida que subía por su torso, le hacían más presión.

-¿Law...?-Se miró al espejo sólo un par de segundos cuando consiguió abotonárselo.- No sé qué talla me has traído, pero esto me queda súper apretado. Parece más un corsé... -comentó en tono alto para que llegara hasta los oídos del otro. Seguía lidiando, esta vez para conseguir librarse de esos apretados botones, cuando la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas. Echó una mano hacia atrás, esperando que le dieran más prendas. Pero lo que sus dedos tocaron fue otro torso avanzando hacia el suyo. La puerta se cerró y oyó el pestillo. 

Zoro se giró, aún con una mano sobre el botón del chaleco.

\- Trafalgar, ¿qué demonios...?

Law lo arrinconó contra la pared, de espaldas a la misma. Zoro miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con los ojos dorados que bajaban hacia los suyos y seguían delineando un camino por su cuello, por su clavícula y se perdián en su pecho. En el cubículo apenas quedaba espacio entre los dos; respiraban el aliento que soltaba el otro, aspirando a su vez el olor de cada cuerpo. 

Law se acercó más, pegando sus caderas con las del contrario. El peliverde podría haberlo alejado de un empujón, pudiendo romper la puerta de un golpe con el cuerpo del otro. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, dejó que el más alto le encerrase con las manos apoyadas detrás de su cabeza. Su cadera hizo un ligero movimiento, suficiente para que el más joven pudiera apreciar su erección. En sus ojos debió aparecer un reflejo de comprensión, por lo que el médico soltó una risilla apagada.

-He tratado de evitarlo, pero... no he podido dejar de fijarme en lo bien que te queda el culo en estos pantalones... -dijo a media voz, mordiéndose el labio para amortiguar un jadeo. 

Acercó un dedo al pómulo izquierdo de Zoro, rozándole tenuemente para bajar por su nuez de Adán hasta uno de sus pectorales. Allí, contempló durante unos momentos el pecho subiendo y bajando con un ritmo más rápido de lo habitual, llenando los pulmones a medias debido a lo ajustado del chaleco. Por debajo de la camisa, los pectorales del joven se apretaron entre sí. Con soltura, el médico sacó la corbata por encima de las prendas y la colgó sobre uno de los hombros del peliverde; después, sus diestros dedos se deslizaron por los botonoes liberándolos de su agarre, mostrando el depilado torso que había bajo ellos. Los pectorales estaban en tensión, ligeramente enrojecidos por la presión con la que el chaleco los tenía sujetos, formando un pequeño canalillo masculino. Law los apretó más, clavando una de sus uñas sobre el pezón de Zoro, quien siseó al contacto. Los labios de Law formaron una sonrisa.

-Cómo me gustaría poderme hacer una cubana contigo así...

Zoro suspiró, arqueándose ligeramente ante las caricias y roces. Le costaba respirar, pero aún le costaba más hacerlo con cuidado para no rasgar la tela y partir el chaleco en dos. La presión que ejercía sobre su torso le era totalmente gratificante, así como las restricciones que la ajustada ropa formal le inflingía a todo el cuerpo. En su pelvis también se estaba formando una erección, la cual tardó poco en presionar hacia la contraria de forma provocadora. Law profirió un gruñido bajo, siguiendo el movimiento de caderas; acercó la cara hacia la de Zoro y posó los labios en los suyos en un beso sediento, con ganas de poseerle. 

Si bien Zoro había respondido satisfactoriamente a las caricias recibidas, no se dejó avasallar cuando abrió la boca contra la lengua invasora, luchando ávidamente en busca de poder. Se apoyó más cómodamente en la pared, dejando caer su peso contra ella al tiempo que alargaba las manos en busca de las nalgas de Law. Casi al instante recibió sendos manotazos del hombre tatuado, obligándole a devolver las manos contra la pared. Después siguieron los pellizcos en sus pezones, enrojeciéndolos y llevándolos con rapidez a una álgida sensibilidad. Esto sólo provocó que la erección de Zoro se pusiera más dura aún, abriendo las piernas para dejar pasar una de Law entre medias y poder restregarse así contra ella.

Notó a Trafalgar separarse de él, rompiendo el beso y tirándole de un brazo con brusquedad. Las manos de tatuajes rodearon sus muñecas y las enlazaron con habilidad bajo un lazo de corbata, anudándolo firmemente sobre ellas. Después de eso, pasó una de las perchas del probador por dentro del nudo, dejando al profesor con los brazos extendidos e inmovilizados. 

-Andas algo necesitado, ¿eh...?- susurró Law, mirando al otro más intensamente; Zoro le devolvió la mirada, sin decir nada, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Law pasó sus manos por el culo del otro, acariciándolo sobre la tela del pantalón, dirigiéndose sinuosamente hacia el frente, donde cubrió con su palma la erección del peliverde. Notaba el calor traspasando la ropa, e incluso podía sentir que la ropa interior se había humedecido considerablemente. Con suavidad deslizó sus manos hacia el botón del pantalón, bajando la cremallera lentamente. Con un pequeño tirón los pantalones se deslizaron por las piernas de Zoro hasta el suelo, donde éste se los sacudió antes de levantar una pierna hacia la cadera de Law. Cuando el médico le sujetó por la cintura, Zoro levantó la otra pierna quedando sujeto por el cuerpo de Law y la corbata. La percha hizo un leve sonido, acaparando la mirada de Zoro.

-¿No se romperá la corbata con mi peso?- preguntó, pero Law negó con la cabeza, confiado.

-Son telas de calidad excelente; aguantará bien.

Dicho esto, comenzó a masajear la erección de Zoro por encima de los bóxers negros de éste, apreciando los débiles gemidos que su amigo iba soltando. Law bajó la prenda lo suficiente para que los genitales al completo de su compañero salieran a la luz, comenzando a acariciarlos con ambas manos. Roronoa se mordió el labio con un gruñido, pegando su nuca a la pared. Sus abdominales se contraían con cada roce, sintiendo placer desde su polla que extendía el calor a lo largo de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con dificultad (no sabía cuándo los había cerrado) al notar a Law recogiendo en la palma el líquido pre-seminal que le goteaba de la punta del miembro, extendiéndoselo por los dedos mientras separaba levemente sus cuerpos. Con la mano que acariciaba los huevos del peliverde bajó por el perineo en busca de la entrada de Zoro, cuando notó el cuerpo del espadachín temblar con una risa gutural. Law levantó los ojos hacia el otro, con una ceja encarnada y media sonrisa lobuna.

-¿Tal es tu anticipación...?- dijo, a lo que Roronoa negó con la cabeza. Mostró sus incisivos en una sonrisa pícara, atrevida y extrañamente retadora.

-Deja que te cuente un secreto...- murmuró y, por encima de su cabeza, Law pudo ver un índice animándole a acercarse a él. Law acercó la cara al otro, dejando su oreja cerca de la boca de Zoro. Éste sacó la lengua, recorriendo el tenue trozo de cuello expuesto y subiendo hasta su oreja. Tanteó el lóbulo derecho de Law para después succionar sus pendientes. Law gimió sordamente, exponiendo inconscientemente el cuello pero a la vez tirando del agarre en sus pendientes; era su zona más sensible. Zoro mordió su lóbulo, lamiendo después la zona adolorida antes de chupar la oreja siguiendo su forma, parando con sus labios muy cerca del oído del moreno, quien sintió un escalofrío de placer.- Tu gel de PH neutro... va genial para dilatarse...

Law gimió roncamente con la implicación. Soltó las piernas de Zoro de su cintura y lo volteó. El peliverde trastabilló, sintiendo su cuerpo girar ciento ochenta grados para estar de cara contra la pared, apretado por el firme cuerpo de Law. Los brazos le tiraron, con la presión del nudo aumentando sobre sus muñecas. Sus bóxers se habían resbalado y yacían junto a los pantalones, en el suelo. Esta vez fue el turno de Law de morderle, eligiendo el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro.

-¿De verdad te has abierto para mí...?- bajó las manos por los costados del peliverde, por sus caderas y rodeando sus firmes glúteos, separándolos para darle una mejor vista. No pudo reprimir un pequeño gañido al contemplar el agujero del otro joven, efectivamente dilatado y con un tono rosa oscuro de la fricción a la que había sido sometido. Law se desabrochó sus vaqueros con impaciencia, liberando su polla erecta y masajeándosela rápidamente:- Comprobémoslo.

Sujetando las piernas del otro, abriéndolas a su merced, apretó su miembro contra la abertura de Zoro y empujó para que su polla fuera metiéndose limpiamente. Zoro jadeó, intentando mantener la respiración ante la rápida intrusión. Su cuerpo se arqueó, buscando la máxima penetración, y gimió con necesidad cuando los huevos de Law se apretaron contra su culo. Law sacó con cuidado su miembro, buscando un mejor ángulo: levantó la pierna derecha de Roronoa y la sujetó firmemente contra su cintura mientras probaba a embestir, esta vez con fuerza. Con esta posición, acertó de pleno contra la próstata de Zoro y éste gritó, cortándolo a medias al morderse el labio.

El médico continuó embistiendo con lujuria, tocando con su mano libre toda la piel a su alcance. La excitación de ambos se percibía en la ansiedad con la que iban al encuentro del otro, apretándose por la unión de sus cuerpos como intentando fundirse en cada embestida. La ropa del banco estaba cayéndose al suelo, olvidada y pisoteada en el vaivén de los cuerpos sin prestarle atención alguna. 

Law aumentó el ritmo, siguiendo sus impulsos y llevando su mano libre a acariciar el miembro del otro, sin apenas tocarlo. Zoro soltó un quejído y embistió con su propia polla, buscando más roce mientras apretaba los músculos al encuentro del de Law. Era complicado no apoyar todo su peso en el médico, ya que se mantenía de pie sólo con la pierna izquiera y no podía buscar una sujección con sus brazos debido a que sus manos estaban firmemente atadas. Todo lo que podía hacer era apoyar la cabeza en la pared del probador y dejar que Law le usase a su gusto, llevándole poco a poco camino del orgasmo. Notó cómo le apretaba suavemente los huevos y gimió, saboreando las caricias.

-¿...Zoro?-sonó una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Zoro dio un respingo, intentando al instante enderezarse. Law le empujó firmemente mientras mantería el fuerte agarre de su pierna, sin dejar de embestir. Zoro ladeó la cabeza para mirarle, como para preguntarle silenciosamente qué rayos estaba haciendo, pero la presión sobre él sólo aumentó. Tampoco le facilitó librarse de las ataduras de las muñecas. El peliverde entonces fue sometido a mantener la posición en la que estaban, ahora luchando desesperadamente por guardarse cualquier ruido de la interrupción exterior.

-¿Zoro... estás ahí?- volvió a preguntar Ace, esta vez chocando los nudillos levemente contra la puerta. Zoro apretó los dientes, mirando por el rabillo del ojo la traviesa sonrisa de Law, quien seguía embistiéndole. Además de eso, volvió a pasar la mano alrededor del cuerpo del más joven y agarró su polla firmemente con su mano, masturbándola muy lentamente.

-¡A-ah..!- jadeó Zoro, sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Zoro?- pudo oír el tono de preocupación de Ace. -¿Va todo bien?

-¡SÍ! ...Eh … todo... todo está bien- consiguió articular Zoro, tensando la mandíbula para dejar pasar los sonidos justos por su boca. Ace dudó.

-¿Seguro? Esperaba encontrarme aquí a Law, pero supongo que seguirá por la tienda buscando cosas para probarte.- Hizo una pausa, como esperando que Zoro le informase sobre la ubicación de Law. Al no recibirla, continuó hablando:- Bueno, dime, ¿te van bien los pantalones que te he traído? ¿Qué tal te van de talla?

Zoro abrió la boca, dejando pasar un suspiro sin sonido cuando Law volvió a apuntar enérgicamente hacia su próstata, sujetándole fuertemente en cada embestida. Le estaba costando sudor y lágrimas mantenerse callado. Puede que él fuera un masoquista, pero Law no se quedaba corto con respecto al exhibicionismo. Procuró concentrarse en responder a Ace, en vez de en lo doloroso y erótico que le resultaba estar siendo sometido con fuerza y restricciones.

-Me... me está algo apretada...- dijo Zoro en voz baja, sindiendo cómo la polla de Law volvía a abrirse camino en su estrecho culo. Notó el cuerpo de Law vibrar de risa silenciosa ante el comentario, antes de volver a embestir animado por el posible descubrimiento. Por supuesto, él no iba a facilitar ruidos que les delatara delante de Ace, pero no iba a privarse de hacer todo lo posible para que Zoro no pudiera evitarlos.

Se volvió a oír a Ace desde el otro lado.

-Vaya, pensaba que habíamos acertado... Bueno, ¿necesitas que te traiga alguna otra...? ¿O esperas a Law?

-Sí... ya se ~ah~... ya se encarga Law de... de darme lo que necesite...- Zoro cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de gritar. Esperaba -no, DESEABA- que Ace se fuera lejos y le librara de este compromiso. Law no paraba de embestirle con fuerza,y la mano tatuaba que antes le masturbaba con parsimonia había aumentado el ritmo y seguía el de las embestidas que recibía su culo. 

Por suerte, Ace no se hizo de rogar.

-¡Vale! Para cualquier cosa, estaré en el mostrador- _“Gracias a Dios”_ , pensó el profesor de kendo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Las pisadas de zapatos elegantes se perdieron al frente de la tienda y Zoro no pudo sino soltar un leve surpiro de alivio. Sin embargo, pronto tuvo que empezar a acomodar su respiración en seguir las embestidas de Trafalgar, quien parecía pretender que Zoro gritara para que Ace le oyera sin necesidad de estar al otro lado de la puerta del cambiador.

-Trafalgar...eres un hijo de puta- masculló el peliverde, soltando pequeños gemidos y comenzando a embestir la mano que rodeaba su polla. Para su beneplácito, el mayor acercó su pecho para posarlo en la espalda de Zoro y le lamió el cuello, dibujando una línea de saliva mientras mantenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Qué modales- fingió reprender éste, apretando sus dedos en la carne que aún sujetaba. Notaba su polla palpitar dentro de la cavidad que la aprisionaba, el miembro de su compañero lubricando de manera necesitada en su mano; ambos corrían, ya sin posibilidad de parar, hacia el clímax de su encuentro.

El de pelo moreno soltó por unos momentos la pierna que aún mantenía contra su costado, llevando la mano ahora libre hacia el escroto del otro mientras con la diestra aumentaba la velocidad de masturbación.

-Pídemelo- ordenó Law, concentrándose en los jadeos y gemidos que el espadachín aún atado soltaba sin control. Zoro se esforzó por girar el cuello para mirarle.

-Haz que me corra- se atragantó un momento con su propia saliva, tragando con premura para liberar su boca y repetirlo:- ¡Haz que me _corra_!

No había terminado la frase cuando notó a su compañeso acariciándole los huevos, apretándolos mientras los hacía rodar por su mano mientras aumentaba la velocidad para acabar de hacerle llegar. Zoro volvió a gemir, esta vez más grave y largo que los gemidos anteriores, expulsando su semen con fuerza con las sacudidas de Law. Éste dejó que las últimas embestidas las hiciese el propio Roronoa contra su mano, mientras él mismo acababa con su clímax follándose duro el culo del otro. Al haberse corrido primero, Zoro ya no tensaba tanto su cuerpo por lo que Law pudo meterla unos centímetros más al fondo, facilitando que aumentasen las sensaciones y corréndose dentro del otro poco después.

Se mantuvieron quietos un rato, recuperando la respiración. Zoro bajó la pierna levantada hasta posarla en el suelo, sintiendo un cosquilleo al recuperar la circulación en ella. Notó a Law salir de él con cuidado y seguidamente le escuchó buscar algo en el bolsillo. Al momento, el peliverde volvió a sentir una ligera presión contra su entrada y algo siendo insertado. Miró sobre su hombro, observando cómo Law se había puesto a vestirse con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué diablos me has metido ahora?- preguntó Zoro, molesto. En verdad no se sentía incómodo, y no tenía ganas de discutir. Pero aún así, prefería saber qué entraba y qué no en su cuerpo.

-Relájate. Es un pequeño plug sencillo; evitará que, cuando volvamos al centro comercial, empiece a salírsete toda la corrida que no te pudieras limpiar ahora- respondió Law con simpleza, acabando de arreglar sus pantalones. Sonrió al ver a Zoro rodar sus ojos.- Deberías agradecérmelo.

-¿Y lo llevas siempre encima? -incrédulo ante la contestación, Zoro no pudo sino interiormente aceptar que era buena idea. Era fácil librarse del semen que escurría al sacar la polla, pero el resto iba bajando poco a poco con el esfuerzo de los músculos al hacer cosas cotidianas como andar; y definitivamente no le agradaba pensar en llevar el resto de la tarde unos boxers empapados con la corrida de Law.

Sintió las manos del moreno acariciar sus muñecas mientras le desataba con suavidad. Zoro apoyó la frente contra la pared del probador y suspiró, entreabriendo los ojos al mirar habia abajo.

-Mierda- maldijo, moviendo las manos para liberarse cuando la corbata se aflojó. A sus pies se encontraban las prendas de ropa que había ido desechando, aquellas otras que le habían gustado y el resto; todas en una montaña entre el suelo y el banquillo del probador. Evidentemente, su eyaculación no se había quedado flotando en el aire para evitar crear desastres, sino que había caído sobre dicha ropa. Separando las prendas, Zoro comprobó aliviado que al menos sólo había caído en sus pantalones vaqueros, los cuales empezaban ya a oscurecerse por dicha zona.

Law, que había mirado cómo el otro se agachaba, observó por encima de su hombro las manchas de semen y dejó escapar una risilla.

-Te traeré pañuelos- ofreció, y salió del probador para buscar su pequeña bandolera.

Zoro se vistió y con rapidez usó los pañuelos para sacar la mancha de sus pantalones. Law aprovechó ese tiempo para recoger las prendas amontonadas y seleccionar aquéllas que se llevarían. Cuando Zoro le pasó el chaleco gris, Law volvió a sonreír pícaramente.

-¿No te lo llevarás?- Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-Nah. Para asfixiarme como lo ha hecho, prefiero mis collares de castigo- dijo casualmente, mirando entre las prendas. De entre las mismas sacó un chaleco que no se había probado: era gris oscuro con un par de botones para abrocharlo, tenía un ligero toque brillante que le daba un aire metalizado. 

El joven de cabello verde se giró de nuevo hacia el espejo del interior de los probadores y se puso el chaleco por encima del pecho, apretándolo en la cintura para verse con él. El color le sentaba bien, pero no acababa de saber si era la talla correcta. Desabrochó el par de botones y se lo puso sobre su camiseta, abrochándolo finalmente para mirarse de nuevo. Law observaba en silencio los movimientos del otro hombre, opinando interiormente sobre el aspecto que tenía. Zoro se giró sobre sí mismo varias veces, dando su aprobación con un gruñido, y se volteó hacia Law para pedirle opinión. Éste asintió.

-Te queda como un guante -dijo, mirando el montón de prendas seleccionadas y levantando los pantalones que habían escogido:- Y, además, hace juego con el tono del pantalón. Veamos, entonces sería para conjuntarlos con... la camisa marfil de estrías. Y, si quieres, puedes añadirle la corbata verde- añadió, pasándole las prendas mentras Zoro se quitaba el chaleco. El susodicho montó el conjunto sobre sí mismo para ver la imagen final y ambos soltaron al unísono un murmullo de aprobación.

Una vez listos, se dirigieron al mostrador. Tuvieron que volver a despertar a Ace, quien encantado cobró a Zoro haciéndole un descuento de amigo, tal y como solía hacer con Law. Se despidieron de él y, con las bolsas llenas, salieron por fin de la tienda.

Subieron por las escaleras mecánicas de nuevo. La tercera planta era una terraza al aire libre, con algunos árboles utilizados como sombrillas para las mesas de clientes y una barandilla que delimitaba todo el piso. Alrededor, los altos edificios de la ciudad rodeaban el centro comercial, así como el gran parque Skypiea al oeste.

-¡Zorooooooo!

Ambos hombres volvearon la cabeza en dirección a la llamada. En una de las mesas, disfrutando de unas bebidas (había varios platos vacíos sobre la mesa), Luffy agitaba la mano hacia ellos junto a Sanji, quien les hizo un gesto mientras daba una calada al cigarro. Se acercaron a ellos, dejando las compras a los pies de sus asientos y se dejaron caer en las sillas.

-¿Lleváis mucho esperando?- dijo Zoro, observando la cantidad de platos vacíos que Sanji estaba apilando para dejarles sitio. Éste rodó los ojos.

-Cinco minutos, pero Luffy debe llevar una semana sin comer, más o menos- respondió sarcásticamente, mirando al moreno. Éste puso morritos, contestando rápidamente.

-¡Acabo de salir del gimnasio! Debía recuperar fuerzas, shi shi shi- y seguidamente, se dio algunas palmadas en la tripa.- ¡Necesitaba un aperitivo con el que aguantar la espera para tomar algo juntos!

Zoro mostró una sonrisa de resignación mientras Law miraba la carta de bebidas que ofrecía el local. No habían pasado más de diez segundos cuando Luffy volvió a hablar:

-¿Vosotros habéis parado también a comer helado? Siempre te haces un desastre- rió señalando a Zoro, quien estaba a su derecha. Al parecer, tras un vistazo al peliverde había notado la mancha seca de semen, la cual no se había quitado del todo y aparecía como una mancha blanca en sus pantalones. El espadachín empezó a enrojecer mientras Law soltó una ligera risa sin rastro de vergüenza. 

-Nos has descubierto. Zoro no ha podido resistirse a tomar uno de leche merengada...- recibió un golpe de Zoro, quien se levantó murmurando un “voy a pedir algo para beber” y se encaminó dentro del bar. Sanji frunció el ceño, siguiendo con la vista al espadachín, pero no comentó nada. Luffy volteó la cabeza, con cara de no entender, y se dirigió hacia Law.

-¿Era un secreto?

Law sonrió más ampliamente, y se levantó para ir a pedir algo también.

-Sí, era un secreto. ¿Os pido algo más?

A esta pregunta, los ojos de Luffy brillaron con deseo y se puso a señalar las cosas que venían en la carta, pidiéndolas casi todas de manera continua y olvidando por completo el asunto de Zoro. Y, por suerte, cuando éste volvió -con varias cervezas en la mano- ya no había rastro de ella, y el tema de las compras de la tarde no volvió a surgir en la conversación de los cuatro jóvenes.

¿Fin?

Digamos... que es un secreto.

**Author's Note:**

> Como me pasó con el LawSan "Doctor Trafalgar", no sé si en algún momento continuaré con éste y les haré tener otra aventurilla. De momento, espero que ésta os quite un poco el mono.
> 
> Me encantan los comentarios y las opiniones :3 ¡Gracias!
> 
> PD: El kendo es un deporte con un avance de grados complejo. No sé si algún lector practica kendo (aparte de mi amiga Saphira, con la que hablé largo y tendido al respecto xD) y si es así, lo siento por haber tergiversado las cosas. Pero bueh, me apetecía.


End file.
